William Furno
William Furno, also known as Young Blood, is the Leader of the Rookie Team. Biography Early Life William Furno was recently created in the Assembly Tower. During his creation, his first Hero Core charge exceeded the normal blast, causing scientists to assume he might have the purest Core in existence. Eventually, Furno was assigned to train with Hero Factory Alpha Team, instructed by Professor Nathaniel Zib. At some point, he was given the Furno Bike to train with. Von Nebula On one of Furno's mission trials, he was sent with Alpha Team to guard a cargo of C-4000 explosives. Team leader Preston Stormer ordered Furno to stay out of a fight going on with Rotor and XPlode. After XPlode ran from the scene, Stormer allowed Furno to join up with the rest of the team and place Hero Cuffs on Rotor. The villain played along, but soon whipped out his weapon and attacked Furno. Stormer saved Furno from being struck by Rotor's blast, but Rotor escaped. After the team returned to Makuhero City, Furno was sent to the Training Sphere to see the errors of his ways on the failed mission. Furno vowed to someday earn Stormer's respect. Later, Stormer decided to take the rookies on a training mission. This was interrupted by a transmission requesting the nearest Hero team to come to the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and stop two criminals, XPlode and Rotor once again. The heroes blasted out a Hero Pod as a decoy and sent it towards the henchbots. Rotor destroyed it while the Heroes' Dropship made it down safely. The Heroes charged, but the villains managed to fell Stormer. Furno ordered Surge and Breez to take the downed Stormer to safety. Furno summoned his bike from the Hero Craft with an ultrasonic signal and used it to gain the upper hand on Rotor and XPlode. XPlode fled, and Rotor was captured by the budding Hero. Furno once trained in a Training Sphere while having an interview on Hero Factory FM. William failed the mission and was forced to start the training session over. Sometime later, Furno and Stormer were dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop the rampage of a giant insect. The sticky mud gave Furno an idea, and he downed the insect with the goo, completing the mission. Recently, Corroder attacked a construction site where Penitentiary 1331 was being built on Tantalus 5. Stringer, Bulk, and Surge were already present, but decided they needed backup when Bulk was pinned under a load of heavy girders. Stormer was unable to come, having to wait until his Hero Core was fully charged. Against Stormer's orders, Furno left to help in the fight. On the way down to the scene, Furno had an idea and jettisoned from his Hero Pod. The pod crashed into Corroder, and the villain approached it, only for Furno to take him by surprise, kicking him in the head. Corroder blasted acid at the Hero, but Furno had been retrofitted with acid-resistant armor by Big Joe prior to the mission, and thus survived the attack unscathed. Eventually, Natalie Breez approached in her Dropship, and Furno bluffed that they had six more Heroes onboard. Fooled, Corroder used a smokescreen and escaped, much to Furno's agitation. Later, Stormer revealed his suspicions that all of Hero Factory's old enemies turning up at once was more than a coincidence and that someone was testing them. Furno, Breez, Surge, and Stormer were cruising through an asteroid field when a call asked for help in Mekron City. They traveled there and headed to the precinct, where Stormer would meet with Chief Drax. When Stormer spoke with him, Drax appeared to go berserk and Stormer cuffed him. Drax sent out a fleet of guard drones, and Stormer ordered the rookies to shoot them down for "target practice". However, Furno and his friends were unable to hit the nimble robots, and Stormer eventually shot them down instead. Meltdown then appeared and shot Stormer with radioactive sludge. The villain grappled out, and the rookies were unable to hit him as well. Furno gathered up Stormer and brought him back to the Hero Factory. Zib ran tests and concluded that both Drax and Stormer had been infected with microscopic nanobots that could corrupt a robot's systems. Shortly after this, Stormer went berserk, nearly killing Quaddle. Furno saved the robot, and he, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer went after Stormer, who had climbed to the top of the Training Spheres. Stormer threw Bulk off the edge, and Furno grabbed a rope and caught the Hero. However, before he could haul him to safety, his hand slipped, and Bulk fell. Stringer saved him, but Stormer escaped. Furno went after the berserk Hero on his bike, and did battle with him atop the skyscrapers of the city. Stormer was about to strike the death blow when Furno compared the maddened Alpha Leader to Von Ness, causing the small spark of sanity within Stormer to resist the nanobots. The Alpha Leader then passed out, and Furno brought him back to Hero Factory, where he was cured. While the Alpha Team battled Thunder and Corroder in New Stellac City, Furno and his friends were playing with Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. Zib called them down and sent them to New Stellac as reinforcements. Shortly after they arrived, so did XPlode and Meltdown. Von Ness, now transformed into Von Nebula, created a black hole and destroyed the Heroes' weapons, including Furno's Dual Fire Shooter. Stormer leapt into the black hole to battle the villain, and Furno followed him. Whilst inside, they used the Anti-Gravity Rings to resist the black hole's pull, agitating Von Nebula. Von Nebula went for Stormer, and Furno used the distraction to toss the rings into the heart of the black hole, causing it to implode. Stormer seized the villain's Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked him into it, and the Heroes escaped the black hole safely to find that the other villains had been rounded up by their teammates. Back at the Factory, Stormer made an official announcement to the public regarding Furno's expertise and right to respect. Afterwards, Furno and Stormer discussed briefly the security of the cell they had stowed the Black Hole Orb Staff in. Fire Lord Furno was recently selected to participate in a mission, along with some other heroes, to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord’s minions. As a result, they were all rebuilt in order to be prepared for battle. Personality William is smart, highly confident and competitive. He has a strong determination to earn Preston Stormer's respect. He is the most state-of the art hero too. When William was getting his first charge to his Hero Core, it triggered a Quaza reaction that exceeded the normal blast emitted, and the scientists noted that it was more like a final charge than a first charge, which implies that he is exceptional. Furno has also been known to push himself too hard in everything, attempting to be the best that he can. Furno is constantly studying mission strategies or watching Hero-Cam Mission records. The stress Furno inflicts on himself is usually unrealistic and leaves him seriously drained. Appearance William Furno has red and orange armor. His eyes and Hero Core glow a translucent green. In Furno’s new form, he bears red and black armor, while his eyes and Hero Core are colored yellow. He possesses headgear which is fitted with thermo-vision goggles. Tools Furno wielded a Dual Fire Shooter, although this was sucked into a black hole during a battle in New Stellac City. His helmet was also equipped with a built-in camera. Furno’s current weapon is a multi-tool with blades that can rotate. Quotes "It does seem Alpha Leader's being unusually hard on Furno." "Perhaps it's because Stormer recognizes his true potential." --Professor Nathaniel Zib and Akiyama Makuro, Trials of Furno "Ah, but Furno is not just another rookie. He could be another Alpha Leader." --Akiyama Makuro, Trials of Furno "I can't believe you disobeyed a direct order, kid!" "The name is Furno. Team Leader Furno at the moment. So I'll give my own orders... sir." --William Furno and Preston Stormer, Von Nebula Set Information William Furno was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in August 2010. His product number is 7167 and contains 19 pieces. His parts could be combined with those of the Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez sets to construct the Lucas Valor model, using instructions from the September-October issue of LEGO Brickmaster magazine. William Furno was re-released the same year in the set "Furno Bike." The set contains 165 pieces, about 15 used in the construction of Furno. William Furno in this set is similar to the original set, with the exception of recolored limbs and different feet. Furno's latest incarnation was released in early 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Furno 2.0”, as were the other canister sets of that time. His product number was 2065 and contained 30 pieces. His parts could be combined with Evo 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. Trivia * Though he doesn't agree, others think of Furno as the next Preston Stormer. * Furno is voiced by Eric Christian Olson in Rise of the Rookies. * In Tibor Terrell's Hero Factory: The Musical, Furno is played by Chip Foster. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Trials of Furno (Episode)'' *''Core Crisis (Episode)'' *''The Enemy Within (Episode)'' *''Von Nebula (Episode)'' *''Stuck on a Problem!'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Hero Factory Teaser Trailer'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Makuhero Star'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Links *Gallery *William Furno Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Rookie Team Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes